


Colorless world

by Winter_Ghost



Series: Till the end of the line [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: – Ты знаешь, кто я? – спрашивает Капитан Америка – форма, щит за спиной и чужой блокнот в руках. Последнее заставляет стиснуть зубы от иррациональной злости.Джейми разрывается между «я любила тебя», «это из-за тебя он погиб» и «не смей прикасаться к этому». Вместо всего она говорит тихо:– Ты Стив. Я читала о тебе в музее.





	

 

      Сигаретный дым сизой поволокой повис в затхлом воздухе темной квартиры, неясным облаком витая над жесткой кроватью. Брок затянулся в последний раз, прежде чем лениво перекатиться на бок и затушить окурок о потемневшее дно стеклянной пепельницы. Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда он сел и потянулся за небрежно сброшенной прошлым вечером на стул одеждой.  
  
      – Меня не будет недели две, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
  
      – Ты знаешь, что я прекрасно справляюсь одна, – голос у девушки, лежавшей на другой стороне кровати, звучал хрипловато – словно она не привыкла много говорить.  
  
      – Там, куда я еду, не будет работать основной телефон. Оставить временный номер?  
  
      Рамлоу обернулся; огладил взглядом очертания ладной фигуры под тонким одеялом, тусклый отблеск бионической руки, лежавшей поверх того, разметавшиеся по подушке темные волосы. Запоминал – так и не смог избавиться от привычки обновлять в памяти знакомые черты, прежде чем уйти. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал за собой дверь квартиры в богом забытом районе Бухареста, педантично проверял замки и даже бесполезную, по большому счету, цепочку, когда на несколько часов или дней – каждый раз выходило по-разному - окунался почти в тошнотворную духоту, стоявшую здесь из-за плотно закрытых всегда окон, Броку казалось, что он делает это в последний раз. Он мог не вернуться с задания, остатки «Гидры» или Щ.И.Т.а могли выйти на Зимнего Солдата, или же она – Джейми Барнс – могла однажды уйти отсюда, уехать в любую точку мира или просто пойти к своему Капитану. Никто не мог ей запретить; Рамлоу даже не пытался.  
  
      Но каждый раз он находил ее здесь: в глубоком кресле с блокнотом и карандашом, кончик которого был неизменно небрежно обкусан, за кухонным столом с маленьким нетбуком или книгой, у допотопной плиты или под парой одеял в треклятой кровати, которую, по-хорошему, давно пора было сменить. Зимний Солдат – Джейми, то и дело поправлял себя Брок – казалась замерзшей почти постоянно в дурацких толстовках, куртках с безразмерными капюшонами и с десятком пледов, чудом вместившихся в такую маленькую квартиру. Она казалась замерзшей внутри, способная часами молча смотреть в маленькую щель меж задернутыми плотными шторами, непонятно что высматривая на заднем дворе. Рамлоу понятия не имел, как согреть ее.  
  
      – Я не хочу знать, где ты, – Джейми пожимает плечами почти равнодушно и смотрит в потолок – всегда, и никогда на Брока перед тем, как он уходит. – Не хочу знать, чем занимаешься.   
  
      «Я не одобрю», – читается на ее лице. Рамлоу одобрения и не просит; ему достаточно отсутствия осуждения.  
  
      Он просто бросает ей футболку – кажется, его собственную, забытую здесь еще с год назад, – и встает с кровати. Они оба молчат – нечего говорить, – а тишину нарушают только тихие шорохи одежды, шуршание «молнии» и скрип слишком старого паркета под армейскими ботинками.  
  
      – Роллинз останется в городе на этот раз, – ровно сообщает Брок, подхватывая с оставленную на столе кобуру. – Звони ему, если что-то произойдет.  
  
      – Я вряд ли успею позвонить кому бы то ни было, если что-то произойдет, – у Джейми дергаются уголки губ – Рамлоу знает, что это почти улыбка, снисходительная и ласковая в той мере, на которую вообще способна эта девушка. – Удачи.  
  
      Она не говорит «я буду ждать». Она не просит «возвращайся» – никогда. Только смотрит тоскливо, завернувшись в чертов плед, и растрепанные волосы приглаживает совсем по-детски, за что хочется то ли ударить, то ли прижать к себе и закрыть от всего мира.   
  
      Брок не целует ее на прощание – тоже никогда. Он вообще не целует ее вне чертовой кровати или тесной душевой; последнее случается гораздо реже. Кивает с напускным равнодушием и уходит, закрывая дверь на все замки.   
  
      Этот раз, как и десятки предыдущих, кажется последним.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Сержант Джейми Ребекка Барнс, – твердит она себе под нос каждый раз, когда испытывает страх, – сержант, личный номер три-два-пять-пять-семь.  
  
      – Джейми Барнс. Три-два-пять-пять-семь, – чеканит Зимний Солдат, когда по маленькому телевизору показывают взрыв в Лагосе. У нее ровный, пугающе ледяной тон, но страшно так же, как перед последним несостоявшимся обнулением в подвалах Трикселиона. Или не страшно даже, а откровенно жутко, и хуже всего то, что она не понимает до конца причины – то ли это близкая гибель Стива заставляла сердце пропускать удары, то ли очевидная смерть Брока Рамлоу.  
  
      – Сержант. Личный номер… – повторяет Джейми Барнс сбивчивым шепотом, ломая металлическими пальцами сотовый, когда Джек Роллинз хрипло говорит: «Мне жаль. Ты все еще можешь позвонить мне, если понадобится помощь». У нее срывается голос, и договорить не получается; она плачет на холодном полу в той самой душевой впервые за последние семьдесят лет, пока ледяные струи заставляют тело онеметь. Джейми жаль, что онеметь не может душа.  
  
      Она повторяет свой личный номер мысленно, когда, возвращаясь домой парой недель после, обнаруживает дверь незапертой привычно на все замки. Это значит – гости. Это означает – внутри вовсе не Брок. Джейми нетрудно догадаться, кто там, и логика не подводит ее, разумеется.  
  
      – Ты знаешь, кто я? – спрашивает Капитан Америка – форма, щит за спиной и чужой блокнот в руках. Последнее заставляет стиснуть зубы от иррациональной злости.  
  
      Джейми разрывается между «я любила тебя», «это из-за тебя он погиб» и «не смей прикасаться к этому». Вместо всего она говорит тихо:  
  
      – Ты Стив. Я читала о тебе в музее.  
  
      Она не лжет; действительно ведь читала, улизнув от Рамлоу и тех, кто ушел за ним, за сутки до отъезда из Америки. Читала, вспоминала и молчала, беззвучно дрожа по ночам от неестественного холода и непонятно откуда взявшейся боли где-то за грудиной.  
  
      – Врешь, – голос у Стива уверенный; Стив убежден в своей правоте – ничегошеньки в нем не изменилось.  
  
      Джейми не хочет – не может – видеть его сейчас. Она почти благодарна спецназу и человеку в черном костюме, чьи когти несколько раз практически добираются до ее шеи, за возможность не говорить со Стивом Роджерсом. И ей почти все равно, когда она оказывается в чертовой стеклянной клетке.   
  


* * *

  
  
      Стив не может сопоставить Зимнего Солдата с той, кого он знал. У Джейми то же лицо – черты лишь немного заострились, обретя взрослость; она стала сильнее – убийственнее, как с горечью заметил Сэм, – и быстрее, но вовсе не это не дает узнать в ней ту, кого Стив Роджерс любил. Любит – поправляет он сам себя, неуверенный, впрочем, в этом совершенно. Как можно любить кого-то, кого не знаешь?  
  
      «Меня зовут Баки», – огрызнулась она в ответ на вопрос лже-психолога об имени, и у Стива сердце зашлось бешеным стуком от мимолетного счастья.  
  
      Она чуть не убила всех его друзей, и в серо-голубых глазах плескалась откровенная ненависть, когда его самого она сбросила в шахту. Она пыталась порубить его на части чертовым вертолетом, и у Стива не хватает моральных сил искренне поверить в собственные слова: «Это не она, это все код, ее контролировали». Он понимает: у него ни малейшего предположения о том, кем же является девушка перед ним на самом деле.  
  
      Стив оставляет с ней Сэма, когда они добираются до заброшенного склада, а сам выходит в соседнее помещение – чтобы не смотреть; это оказывается слишком больно. И он пугается – того, что может услышать, – когда Сэм зовет его к очнувшейся Баки.  
  
      – Стив, – она улыбается рассеяно, пьяно, как-то… не по-настоящему.  
  
      – С какой Баки я говорю? – спрашивает Стив, и сам не узнает свой голос – настороженный, осуждающий почти. Вина вспыхивает внутри: зачем он так, разве его Джейми заслужила эту резкость?  
  
      – Твою мать звали Сара, – она все еще улыбается и смотрит – прямо в глаза, тоскливо и радостно одновременно. Она и сейчас оказывается смелее Стива, прямо как в день, когда первая поцеловала его под пологом палатки, и Роджерсу жгуче стыдно перед ней.  
  
      Джейми говорит – о дурацких газетах вместо стелек, о детстве, – Стив улавливает лишь обрывки, кивает, чувствуя, как губы сами собой изгибаются в ответной неуверенной улыбке. У его Баки тон слегка удивленный, будто она сама только поняла, сколько всего помнит о нем – о них, – и Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не упасть перед ней на колени и не стиснуть в объятиях до хруста в ребрах. Он не уверен в том, что останавливает его именно присутствие Сэма; Роджерса не покидает ощущение, что за знакомой улыбкой и теплотой в голосе скрывается горечь и нечто, из-за чего там, в Бухаресте, Джейми ему соврала.  
  
      Стив понимает, что слишком запутался.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Стив смотрит на Джейми Барнс – ее отражение в зеркале заднего вида – куда чаще, чем на дорогу. Баки кажется уставшей, откинувшись на спинку и склонив голову набок, отрешенно смотрящая на однотипные урбанистические пейзажи за окном. Молчание в маленьком «жуке» висит напряженное, тяжелое какое-то, оно давит на Стива едва ли не сильнее той ответственности, что он снова взвалил на себя, звонком трехчасовой давности впутав в историю Клинта, Ванду и парня по имени Скотт – знакомого Сэма.  
  
      Единственным человеком, перед которым Стив отчего-то вины не испытывал, была Шэрон Картер. Шэрон – красивая, хрупкая на вид и удивительно стойкая на самом деле, так неуловимо, интуитивно похожая на Пегги… Стиву она нравилась, к ней тянуло – как когда-то к недосягаемой для всех и неожиданно близкой для него Пегги. Шэрон восхищала – силой, смелостью, удивительной для женщины даже этого века независимостью.  
  
      – Я сейчас. Я… быстро, – Стив улыбается глупо – Сэму и Баки одновременно – и выбирается из «жука» с постыдной для Капитана Америки неуклюжестью; хорошо, что этого не увидит никто.  
  
      Шэрон улыбается ему – спокойно, не заискивающе; она смотрит прямо и кажется куда старше, чем есть на самом деле.  
  
      – У тебя будут проблемы, - виновато замечает Стив.  
  
      – Я смогу с ними справиться, – уверяет она и кивает на багажник. – Забирай. Это ваше.   
  
      Стив целует ее – ожидаемо. Это вовсе не благодарность, не «просьба за просьбу». Это – завершение, точка в их слишком скомкано начавшейся и так же закончившейся истории, и Стив уверен – оба они прекрасно понимают это, когда, отстранившись, говорит с легкой улыбкой:  
  
      – Давно стоило сделать это.  
  
      – Точно, – Шэрон кивает меланхолично и отходит. Отпускает – понимает Роджерс, и выдыхает с облегчением и неожиданным, обжигающе явным осознанием того, как же он соскучился по Джейми Барнс.  
  
      Сэм и Баки улыбаются ему из машины с одинаково насмешливым одобрением и, в самом деле, Роджерсу давно не хотелось врезать кому-то так сильно, как сейчас им. Он хмурится раздраженно, скрывая за этим горечь от того, что во взгляде Джейми ему чудится неуместное облегчение.  
  
      Может, ему это и правда лишь причудилось?  
  


* * *

  
  
      Джейми задается вопросом о том, что она делает здесь, среди восставших против договора Мстителей, едва ли не каждые полчаса. Зачем она здесь? Рассказать Стиву о спящих русских солдатах, дать координаты базы – этого было бы достаточно, Мстители – чертовы герои, они способны справиться и без сломанной марионетки «Гидры». Достаточно было бы сказать – я не пойду, с меня хватит, – и Стив Роджерс не стал бы заставлять, понял и принял, спасибо его проклятой привязанности к мертвой девчонке-сержанту.  
  
      Или не мертвой, все же? Она и сама не знает.  
  
      Джейми не говорит ничего подобного, следует за Капитаном и ощущает себя на своем месте. Это… удивительно. Это почти окрыляет. Наверное, потому в итоге она и оказывается в квинджете, направляющемся на родину Зимнего Солдата, вдвоем со Стивом.  
  
      – Не знаю, заслуживаю ли я всего этого, – замечает Джейми, сверля взглядом приборную панель – смотреть на мерно мигающие светодиоды куда проще, чем на Стива.  
  
      Он вздыхает тяжело и жмет что-то на панели управления. Включает автопилот – понимает Баки спустя несколько секунд.  
  
      – Иди сюда, – просит Стив мягко, и его пальцы смыкаются на металлическом запястья так осторожно, что это смешно и больно одновременно.  
  
      Джейми нервно смеется, но идет за Стивом послушно вглубь джета, в салон, не сопротивляется, когда он подталкивает ее к кушетке, усаживает, гладит напряженные плечи и обнимает наконец.  
  
      – Что же они с тобой сделали, Баки, – шепчет Стив еле слышно, но его голос, его слова клеймом впечатываются в подкорку. – Ты не виновата ни в чем. Ни в чем, слышишь? Скоро все закончится.  
  
      Руки тянутся к Стиву – такому родному вдруг – сами собой, обнимая, оглаживая спину, успокаивая. Джейми жмется губами к его виску и обнимает крепче, с облегчением ловя ответный порыв – стальную почти хватку на талии.   
  
      – Конечно, – заверяет она мягко, ерошит светлый ежик волос, зарываясь пальцами, как когда-то. – Все будет в порядке.   
  
      «Ты вернешься к друзьям и той блондинке, ты снова и снова будешь спасать мир. Ты будешь в порядке», – невысказанной болью плещется у Баки в глазах. А Стив… он смотрит, но не видит, не хочет видеть. Улыбается широко, глупо почти, и берет нежно ее лицо в ладони.  
  
      – Мы наконец-то вместе, – неверяще шепчет он. – Ты больше не уйдешь?  
  
      Джейми молчит – только глаза прикрывает и прислоняется лбом ко лбу. Она не хочет заведомо лгать, но и правда не хочет обращаться в слова – слишком горькие для того, кто смотрит с такой любовью.  
  
      Стив, похоже, понимает молчание по-своему – как согласие. Джейми замирает, когда он приникает поцелуем к ее губам, но все еще не противится, но секундой позже, стоит ладоням Стива соскользнуть на бедра, каменеет словно. Он чувствует это, отстраняется, смотрит непонимающе.  
  
      – Что?.. – только и спрашивает, морщась, словно от боли.  
  
      – Ты не можешь, Стив, – у Джейми голос едва слышен – сел вдруг, ни с того ни с сего. – Не должен.   
  
      Он отчаянно мотает головой и снова сжимает ее в объятиях, гладит спину беспорядочно, баюкает в руках, не обращая внимания на то, что руки – живая и металлическая – упираются в плечи, отталкивая.  
  
      – Почему? Из-за Шэрон? Баки, я… я должен был с ней попрощаться. Это было прощание, – у Стива в глазах – бесконечная вина. – Прости, что это произошло при тебе. Я не…  
  
      – Стив, – прерывает его Баки, отталкивая наконец – по-настоящему, в полную силу. – Нет. Господи, нет. Она кажется хорошей девушкой и она – черт возьми – Картер. Она не при чем.  
  
      Джейми выдыхает шумно, сжимая край кушетки и опустив взгляд. Она чувствует непонимание Стива, невысказанные вопросы, жалость и укор, и говорить становится еще тяжелее.  
  
      – Я не понимаю, – признается он беспомощно. – Я не предавал тебя, клянусь. Даже когда думал, что ты мертва, я не… Никогда, Баки.  
  
      – Из-за меня, Стив, – Баки едва находит в себе силы, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза. – Я предала тебя.  
  
      Он хмурится, головой мотает как-то отчаянно и поджимает губы упрямо. Не верит, разумеется, стоило ли сомневаться в этом?  
  
      – Да, – тихо продолжает Джейми, и костяшки живой руки белеют от того, как сильно пальцы впиваются в несчастную кушетку. – Александр Пирс. Брок Рамлоу. Я была с ними. До того, как тебя нашли. И после того. Ты понимаешь?  
  
      У Стива в глазах – боль с примесью отчаяния и какой-то безысходности. Он отступает на шаг, руки в кулаки сжимает, а выглядит от этого только более беспомощным. Глупый, глупый Стив Роджерс.  
  
      – Они… – у него голос срывается, и приходится сглотнуть. – Я не думал, что они заставляли… и это тоже. Прости, Баки, я не хотел тебе напоминать. Я… больше не стану, правда.  
  
      Это кажется детской попыткой не признавать очевидного. И Джейми кажется на секунду, что кивнуть сейчас, признать искаженную правду – правильно, милосердно. Ей кажется так всего секунду; милосердия Зимнего Солдата лишили в первую очередь – там, куда сейчас нес их квинджет.  
  
      – Я сама, – слова режут глубже самого острого ножа – Джейми и Стива, их обоих. – Сама. Я вспоминала иногда… себя. И тебя. Они замечали не сразу, и я… я могла жить – хоть как-то, Стив. Он, Алекс был похож на тебя, знал бы ты, видел бы… Я думала, что он – это ты. Хотела верить в это.  
  
      Ей бы замолчать сейчас, взять себя в руки и оборвать сбивчивый поток внезапных откровений – те не несли ничего хорошего, и голубые глаза Стива словно тускнели с каждым словом, теряли привычный блеск. Он даже отступает на шаг, и винить его за это Джейми не вправе.  
  
      – Ты… была с ним поэтому? – спрашивает Стив как-то бесцветно, а Баки чудится надежда. Она не позволяет себе ухватиться за этот морок, растаптывая его безжалостно:  
  
      – Нет. Я поняла… позже. Вспомнила больше, чем смутный образ. А он – стал старше. Иллюзия исчезла. Я только тогда к нему пришла – сама. Хотела… почувствовать себя живой.   
  
      Стив не выдерживает первым – отводит взгляд, отворачивается, нервными шагами меряя салон джета, а Джейми, не замечая того, сдвигается дальше на кушетке и притягивает колени к груди, обнимая их – такая наивная, детская почти защита.  
  
      – А Брок меня спас, – тихо добавляет она и – неожиданно для самой себя – улыбается грустно. – Это он застрелил Пирса – там, в Трикселионе. И мне помогал скрываться после.  
  
      Она не говорит больше ничего – то, что вспыхнуло внутри, заставив высказать все, признаться, угасло; не осталось даже искры.   
  
      Стив останавливается только через несколько минут, смотрит пристыжено – словно это он только что признался в чем-то, что могло оттолкнуть от него Джейми навсегда.   
  
      – Я не понимаю пока, – признается он честно. – Но постараюсь понять, обещаю. Я… не виню тебя. Тебе было тяжело.  
  
      Баки хочется застонать. Ей было бы легче, накричи он, ударь ее, в конце концов, было бы легче, если бы Стив смотрел с отвращением и ненавистью; она понимала, что подобного не будет, но глупо надеялась все равно. Прощение Стива заставляло ненавидеть себя, съедать изнутри, наказывать словно – вместо Стива, за то, что в его взгляде было слишком много боли.  
  
      – В Сибири Гельмут Земо собирается разбудить тех, кто могут сотворить непоправимые вещи, – говорит Джейми глухо. – Прежде всего нужно разобраться с этим.  
  
      Стив с ней не спорит больше.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Это должно было случиться – Джейми понимала это с того самого момента, как увидела Стива в своей квартире. Ложь и тайны открываются всегда, равно или поздно, и то, что Тони Старк узнал правду о гибели своих родителей – закономерный итог.   
  
      Куда менее закономерным кажется то, что, в итоге, Джейми Барнс оказывается в светлой палате госпиталя в Ваканде, где заботливые медсестры обрабатывают раны, приносят непривычную местную еду на сверкающих подносах и участливо интересуются то и дело, не нужна ли их новой пациентке помощь.   
  
      И вовсе уж неожиданным оказывается одним из вечеров, проснувшись после вызванного анальгетиками сна, увидеть сидевшего в глубоком кресле у кровати Т’Чаллу.  
  
      – Лежи, – он кивает медленно, успевая коснуться пальцами запястья девушки до того, как она успевает сесть на постели. – Мне сказали, ты идешь на поправку. Все действительно в порядке?  
  
      Джейми растеряно пожимает плечами – она все еще не отошла ото сна и, признаться, слабо понимает, как реагировать на визит короля. За их немногочисленные встречи он чаще пытался убить ее, нежели предлагал помощь, пусть это и осталось в прошлом.  
  
      – Пожалуй. Это… хорошее место.  
  
      Повисшее молчание неожиданно не кажется неловким; оно дает возможность подумать. И Баки думает – о том, что она не сможет жить здесь, даже если очень постарается. Она не уверена, что сможет жить вообще где-либо, ведь, кажется, она впервые осталась по-настоящему одна: ни кураторов, ни Брока, без всяких просьб и лишних разговоров за ней приглядывающего, ни Стива – тот так и не появлялся с того самого дня, как раненными они прибыли в Ваканду, и Джейми тут же окружили медики.  
  
      – Хорошо, – ровный голос Т’Чаллы заставляет вынырнуть из мрачного мира недавних воспоминаний. – Возможно, стоило бы заняться твоим протезом. И подыскать место, где ты сможешь жить после того, как поправишься и медики одобрят выписку.   
  
      Баки не сразу понимает, что на ее лице слишком ярко отражается изумление – по правде, она осознает это только после того, как Пантера, хмурясь слегка, придвигается чуть ближе, вздергивает бровь выразительно и медленно, как для малого ребенка, говорит:  
  
      – Разумеется, ты сможешь оставаться здесь, пока не будет улажен вопрос с генералом Россом и ООН. Уберечь тебя от очередной несправедливости – самое меньшее, что я могу после всего.  
  
      Джейми знает, что должна поблагодарить, – это кажется правильным. Но все внутри кипит неожиданно сильным протестом, и слова с губ слетают словно сами собой:  
  
      – Я не хочу, – выдыхает девушка на одном дыхании; ей становится стыдно, когда она ловит удивленный взгляд Т’Чаллы. – Код – из-за него я не принадлежу себе. Я не хочу жить, думая о том, что в любой момент кто-то захочет снова воспользоваться Зимним Солдатом.   
  
      – И какой выход ты видишь? – Т’Чалла – человек удивительный, кажется Джейми, раз он способен оставаться одновременно спокойным, разумным – за них двоих – и взглядом, позой, какими-то нотками в голосе давать ощущение участия.  
  
      «Я бы хотела умереть», – это единственный правдивый ответ, но Баки не может озвучить его. У нее хватает душевных сил на то, чтобы даже мысленно не говорить этого.  
  
      – Здесь… есть аппарат криостаза? – почти шепчет она вместо этого и улыбается до глупого безмятежно.  
  
      Т’Чалла показывает удивление лишь на мгновение, и это кажется подарком – Джейми знает, что он способен не выказывать эмоций, если не желает того сам. Она благодарна за то, что он не притворяется рядом с ней.  
  
      – То, что ты хочешь, возможно, – честно говорит он. – После того, как поправишься, разумеется. И взвесишь все еще раз. Помни, что в этой стране ты под защитой, и есть альтернативы.  
  
      Баки улыбается с облегчением. Т’Чалла ей нравится – как человек – и она, ни смотря на скорую перспективу оказаться в криокамере, взахлеб говорит с ним поздними вечерами, когда он приходит навестить ее и узнать аккуратно, не передумала ли она.  
  
      Джейми, разумеется, намерений не меняет.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Она – с облегчением и горечью одновременно – уверена, что Стив больше не придет. Она уверена в этом до ночи накануне дня заморозки, когда первый и последний раз спит не в палате, а в обычной спальне – еще один подарок от Т’Чаллы, навязанный им упрямо, как бы Баки не отнекивалась.  
  
      Вера гаснет в тот момент, когда Джейми, почти уснув, чувствует, как непривычно мягкий матрас проседает под чьи-то весом, а секундой после – теплые сильные ладони ложатся на талию, оглаживая, обнимая, притягивая ближе. И Джейми жмется спиной к Стиву жадно, отчаянно почти, как – впрочем, отчего как? – в последний раз.  
  
      Они не говорят, пятью – или сотней, время считать было некому, – минутами позже стягивая друг с друга одежду, целуясь жадно, яростно почти. Баки остро не хватает второй руки, но она просто не находит времени стыдиться ее отсутствия или шрамов, россыпью «украшавших» тело, – Стив слишком спешит, а в комнате достаточно темно, чтобы он не мог ничего разглядеть. Да и ему, кажется, вовсе не до эстетики – он целует каждый сантиметр влажной из-за южной духоты кожи, гладит, сжимает так правильно, что Джейми хочется кричать. И она кричит, все же, – когда обнимает бедрами и выгибается навстречу, впуская в себя, когда короткими ногтями царапает сильную спину. Кричит после, нависая над Стивом, двигаясь на нем; когда – единое целое, глаза в глаза, и слова совершенно лишние. Стив кричит вместе с ней.  
  
      Они так и не говорят до рассвета, общаясь прикосновениями, поцелуями, долгими взглядами после, когда взмокшие после едва отошедшей эйфории вплотную лежат на смятых простынях.  
  
      Они мало говорят и утром, в лаборатории, где стоит криокамера – вовсе не такая пугающая, как в русском бункере, современная и какая-то умиротворяющая для Джейми. Они мало говорят и совсем не касаются друг друга, остаются сдержанными, чужими почти в глазах Т’Чаллы и медперсонала.  
  
      – Я дождусь, – тихо обещает Стив у стеклянной капсулы, прежде чем механизм заморозки запускается.  
  
      Баки слышит его. Верит ему. Зря.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Стив Роджерс сдается властям спустя без малого пять месяцев, успев вытащить из тюрьмы друзей. Капитан Америка смотрит в камеры гордо, стоя у здания суда в Вашингтоне; он в костюме – разве что без шлема – и, не смотря на наручники, выглядит совершенно уверенным в том, кто выйдет отсюда победителем после процесса.   
  
      – Мы делали, что должны. Преступник – настоящий – оказался в тюрьме, – говорит Стив, глядя прямо, честно, решительно – так, как и всегда. – Мы исполняли долг.  
  
      Неодобрительный гул толпы стихает постепенно, обращаясь в тихое перешептывание, а после становится громче, но вместо осуждений в нем слышится взволнованное понимание. Капитан Америка влияет на людей так же, как и в далекие военные годы.  
  
      Стив улыбается сдержано и кивает уважительно журналистам и собравшимся зевакам, прежде чем отвернуться к лестнице и сделать шаг – всего один. Второй обрывается неловко, когда пуля врезается в спину, входит слева под лопатку.  
  
      Капитан не вскрикивает – не успевает, – потому что следом за первой пулей следуют еще две. Он падает раньше, чем охрана успевает спохватиться, столпиться вокруг с полицейскими щитами. Это бесполезно – слишком поздно уже.   
  
      Толпа шумит испуганно, отчаянно, а Брок Рамлоу на крыше одного из соседних зданий улыбается криво – уродливый ожег, искажающий лицо, задевает и губы – и, насвистывая легкую мелодию, складывает снайперскую винтовку в футляр.   
  
      Ощущение от свершившейся мести кажется невероятным только первые пятнадцать минут, а после – приходит понимание, что оно неполное. Смерть Капитана не вернула Джейми Барнс в квартиру в Бухаресте, равно как и не стерла шрамы после взрыва. Ненависть так и не находит выхода в полной мере.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Я не думаю, что это уместно, – холодно говорит Т’Чалла, стоя перед Тони Старком, похожий на скалу, твердый камень – не сдвинешь с места так просто.  
  
      Миллиардер кажется постаревшим на десяток лет – горе и траур никого не красят. Он не дерзит привычно и смотрит со странной усталостью, но Т’Чалла не спешит обманываться – он помнит, видел собственными глазами, как этот человек пытался убить девушку, спавшую сейчас в криокапсуле за стеклянной дверью.  
  
      – Собираешься скрыть от нее? – Старк дергает плечом нервно, умудряясь одним только этим жестом выказать презрение. – Кэп, вроде как, был ее… кем-то. Другом, командиром, любовью.   
  
      «Всем», – мог бы сказать он, но проглатывает ненавистное слово, вспоминая, как на сибирской базе его друг, заслоняя собой убийцу родителей Тони, твердил: «Она для меня – все».  
  
      – Нет, – Т’Чалла качает головой. – Но я могу сказать сам. Не думаю, что такую новость она воспримет лучше от кого-то, перед кем испытывает вину. И кто пытался убить ее.  
  
      Пантере нечего таить – он может говорить прямо. Старк знает это, понимает и резонность слов вакандского правителя; наверное, потому и не спорит особо, как умеет.  
  
      Они смотрят на криокапсулу за стеклом какое-то время – оба. С жалостью, сочувствием и хорошо скрываемым страхом; ни один не хочет перекладывать на другого ответственность, и ни один не ощущает себя морально готовым увидеть взгляд Джейми Барнс, когда она узнает, что ее Стив мертв.  
  
      – Я хочу ей помочь, – говорит Тони тихо, и не лжет ведь – ярость и злость угасли после нескольких ночей, проведенных с виски и записями из дела №17, уступив пониманию и совершенно искреннему сочувствию. – Стив был мне другом. Это моя обязанность.  
  
      Т’Чалла смотрит на него долго и пытливо, словно действительно видит насквозь. И кивает после медленно, тяжело и почти обреченно.  
  
      – Я позволю увидеться с ней, – он не отводит взгляда, давая понять, что решение окончательное. – Но скажу сам. Так будет лучше – для всех.  
  
      Старк мог бы спорить, но сил не находит – раны потери слишком свежие, и он не уверен, что, столкнувшись с кем-то, кому гибель Стива Роджерса принесет столько же боли, не разбередит их сильнее и не сорвется.   
  
      Тони останется в Ваканде ровно на сутки и даже будет следить из-за стекла за разморозкой. Он отвернется только после того, как услышит непривычно мягкий, успокаивающий голос Т’Чаллы.  
  
      Люди не всесильны, никто из них. Тони Старк, Стив Роджерс и, уж тем более, Джейми Барнс – не исключение. Но, будучи вместе, люди могут отыскать те скрытые резервы, что заставят жить. Всегда. Главное – пытаться.


End file.
